


Go-Gurt

by Lyssa_Chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Silly, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: A DWC prompt from Tumblr





	Go-Gurt

**Author's Note:**

> A DWC prompt from Tumblr

A silly drabble involving go-gurt.

 

Rick bursts into the living room with a huge grin cracked across his face. “Come-come see my new *urp* invention!” he shouts as he wraps his fingers around your wrist and pulls you out of the chair and towards the garage. He leads you to his large work table and releases your wrist, gesturing excitedly to a small, white plastic tube sitting amongst his various notes. “What is it?” you ask, poking the surprisingly squishy parcel. “I-It’s a yogurt, but in a tube, s-so you-you *urp* don’t need a spoon.” You chuckle and snort loudly as you turn to face him, an excited expression affixed upon his face. “You know that’s already a thing right? It’s called go-gurt, and we actually have some in the fridge.” He simply shakes his head at your response. “I can as-assure you, nothing like this exists. Try it!” he says, grabbing the tube and shoving it into your hands. Tearing it open, you notice the off white substance inside has no smell. Pointing a sideways glance at Rick, you bring it between your lips and gently squeeze. As the thick substance washes over your tongue, you feel yourself gag and proceed to spit it out onto the garage floor. 

“What the fuck?! Is-is that fucking whiskey?!” He chuckles and shakes his head. “Wh-whiskey *urp* flavored!” he responds enthusiastically. Wrinkling your nose, you shake your head and start towards the door. “I’m going to go have a real go-gurt now…” you say as you pull the door open and enter the house. Rick simply shrugs, brings the plastic tube to his lips and squeezes.


End file.
